Nucleic acid sequencing techniques are of major importance in a wide variety of fields ranging from basic research to clinical diagnosis. The results available from such technologies can include information of varying degrees of specificity. For example, useful information can consist of determining whether a particular polynucleotide differs in sequence from a reference polynucleotide, confirming the presence of a particular polynucleotide sequence in a sample, determining partial sequence information such as the identity of one or more nucleotides within a polynucleotide, determining the identity and order of nucleotides within a polynucleotide, etc.
Next generation sequencing techniques commonly utilize fluidic technologies for performing aspects of sample analysis. For example, Assignee's PCT Application Publication No. WO 2006/084132, entitled “Reagents, Methods, And Libraries for Bead-Based Sequencing,” the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference thereto, provides various techniques, systems, and methods for sequencing a sample coupled to a solid-support (e.g., a bead, particle, surfaces and surface features, etc.) wherein a plurality of supports are disposed over the surface of a flowcell. Flowcells allow for a large number of samples, or samples coupled to other solid-supports, to be immobilized in random and/or ordered fashion across reaction chamber(s) while reagents are added to, removed from, or pumped through the chamber(s) to produce the desired effect (e.g., reaction, wash, etc.). Typical systems can also include imaging, optics, or other detection components in communication with the reaction chambers thereby allowing sample images or other properties to be rapidly captured and analyzed.
In view of the ever-increasing benefits of genomic analysis, demand continues for, among other things, faster sample analysis, higher throughput, enhanced sequence accuracy, and reduced cost (e.g., on a per-run or per-genome basis).